


Netflix and Chill

by kjack89



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/pseuds/kjack89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras invites Grantaire over to Netflix and chill. He may want to reconsider his word choices in the future. Then again, he may not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I just couldn't pass up.
> 
> Usual disclaimer applies.

_[To: Enjolras] What are you doing tonight?_

Joly propped his chin on his hand as he frowned at Grantaire. “Are you even going to pretend to pay attention?” he complained, and Grantaire shot him an apologetic smile.

“Sorry, I just had an important text to send.”

Bossuet reached out and plucked Grantaire’s phone out of his hand, ignoring his protests, and snorted. “Ah, yes, I can see how texting Enjolras to ask what he’s doing tonight is so much more important than listening to Joly’s story.” Suddenly, the look on his face changed as Grantaire’s phone buzzed. “Well, I wasn’t expecting _that_.”

“What?” Grantaire asked, but Bossuet passed the phone to Joly, who squeaked. “What?!”

Bossuet read out loud, “Just going to watch Netflix and chill. Want to join?”

All the color drained out of Grantaire’s face. “But—but,” he spluttered. “Surely that doesn’t mean...you know, _that_. Come on, Enjolras is the least culturally-aware person of all time. If he says Netflix and chill, he _means_ Netflix and chill, not, you know, Netflix and _chill_.”

“I’ve obviously been hanging out with you far too long, since I actually understood all of that,” Joly mused. “But there _is_ always the possibility that he means the latter definition of Netflix and chill. And wouldn’t it be worth it to find out?” When Grantaire just shook his head, looking conflicted, Joly added, “I mean, what’s the worst that happens? You spend an evening hanging out with Enjolras, right? I can’t imagine you complaining about that.”

Nodding slowly, Grantaire muttered, “I suppose you have a point there…” Abruptly, he stood, holding out his hand for his phone, which Bossuet passed him while grinning. “Fine. But it’s just going to be him and me watching some stupid documentary while he catches up on the news or something so I’m not getting my hopes up.”

“I don’t miss those days,” Bossuet said, finishing his coffee as they watched Grantaire slump towards the door. “I like knowing that when I say ‘want to Netflix and chill’, you know exactly what I mean.”

Joly laughed and leaned in to kiss his cheek. “Yup, exactly — pajamas and Disney movies.”

“You just _get_ me,” Bossuet told him, and Joly laughed again. “Now let’s go get our own Netflix and chill on.”

* * *

 

Courfeyrac opened the door to Enjolras’s apartment without knocking, practically throwing himself across the couch. “I’m _bored_ ,” he whined loudly.

Enjolras barely glanced up from the newspaper. “Make yourself at home, why don’t you,” he said wryly. “And I’m sorry to hear that you’re bored. Grantaire is coming over to watch Netflix and chill, if you want to stay.”

Courfeyrac sat bolt upright, a wicked grin spreading across his face. “Wait, let me get this straight,” he said slowly. “You invited Grantaire over to Netflix and chill?”

Now Enjolras did glance up, frowning at him. “Well, yeah, I was planning on watching Netflix and figured I could use the company.” His brow furrowed as Courfeyrac looked positively delighted. “Is there something wrong with having Grantaire over?”

“Oh, _no_ , of course not,” Courfeyrac assured him, a little too earnestly. “But in that case, I don’t think I’m going to stay. After all, I wouldn’t want to get in the way of your Netflix and chill. In fact, maybe I’ll ask Combeferre if he wants to Netflix and chill...”

Enjolras’s eyes narrowed. “Why exactly when you say it does it sound dirty? There’s no subtext to watching Netflix and chilling.”

Courfeyrac just blew him a kiss as he stood. “You keep telling yourself that,” he said, pausing at the door to add slyly, “I’m sure Grantaire won’t _at all_ read any subtext into tonight. Unless, of course, you want there to be.”

Then he left, and Enjolras stared after him, confused.

* * *

 

“Come in!” Enjolras called when Grantaire knocked on his apartment door, and Grantaire took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping inside.

“Hey,” he said, almost cautiously, as Enjolras glanced over from the couch. “Thanks for, uh, for inviting me. To Netflix and chill. I mean, you know, to watch Netflix. And strictly watch Netflix. Right?”

Enjolras blinked at him. “Um,” he said cautiously. “Well, I mean, I _did_ invite you over to watch Netflix, so, yeah, there’ll be some Netflix watching involved.”

Grantaire waved a dismissive hand. “I mean, that’s not really the ambiguous part,” he muttered, more to himself than Enjolras. “It’s the chill that has multiple meanings.” He forced a smile on his face and slumped onto the opposite end of the couch from Enjolras, since the armchair was otherwise occupied by a stack of books. “So what’s on the Netflix-viewing schedule for tonight?”

“Well, I found this great documentary about Danton, but I’m not really sure if I’m in the mood to watch it,” Enjolras hedged, and Grantaire frowned at him.

“Are you coming down with something?” he asked.

Enjolras scowled at him. “Why in the world would you think that?”

Grantaire raised an eyebrow. “Because what other reason would you have for not being in the mood to watch a documentary about some obscure figure related to the French Revolution?”

“Danton is _not_ obscure,” Enjolras started, heated, then broke off, taking a deep breath before continuing with forced calm, “I just thought maybe tonight would be better spent watching something else. In fact, I figured I’d ask you what you wanted to watch.”

Grantaire gaped at him. “What _I_ want? Seriously, are you sure you’re feeling alright?” At Enjolras’s answering glare, he laughed and held his hands up. “Sorry, you’re just acting a little weird. We can watch whatever you want, seriously.” When Enjolras just frowned, Grantaire grabbed the remote and scrolled down in Netflix. “Oh, this looks like it might be good  — it’s a documentary about the advent of forensic chemistry.” When Enjolras didn’t say anything, a puzzled look on his face, Grantaire glanced over, frowning. “What?”

Enjolras licked his lips almost nervously. “Well, wouldn’t it be better if we watch something we’ve already seen, so as not to miss anything?”

“Why in the world would we miss something?” Grantaire asked, his frown deepening, then his eyes widened. “Unless — but surely you don’t...do you?”

“I literally don’t know what you’re asking me,” Enjolras said patiently. “Use your words.”

Instead, Grantaire’s mouth opened and closed wordlessly a few times before he blurted, “Look, did you invite me here to Netflix and chill or Netflix and chill?”

Enjolras blinked. “Is there a difference?” he asked.

Grantaire huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “You tell me.”

To his surprise, Enjolras blushed and looked away, refusing to meet Grantaire’s eyes as he muttered, “Well, when I originally invited you, I was just going to watch Netflix, but then, well, Courfeyrac seemed to think there might be more involved than that, so I looked up ‘Netflix and chill’ on Urban Dictionary because normally when Courfeyrac says something that I don’t understand I have to look it up, and I didn’t know if you thought I meant Netflix and chill that way or what, so, I figured I’d try and see based on your reaction when you got here, but of course you’re constantly obtuse and impossible to read and—”

Grantaire cut off his rambling by kissing him. “Oh,” Enjolras said, a little dazedly. “So you did want that kind of chill.”

“Honestly?” Grantaire said, leaning in and kissing him again lightly. “I like spending time with you. That really shouldn’t be surprising to anyone at this point. And if that means watching a documentary about Danton and doing nothing, that’s fine. If it means putting on a movie you and I have both seen eighteen times and paying zero attention to said movie, that’s fine too.” He pulled back slightly to search Enjolras’s face as he told him, “The question is, what do _you_ want to do?”

In answer, Enjolras grabbed the remote and scrolled down to the ‘Watch It Again’ section and clicked on the first movie listed as a slow grin spread across Grantaire’s face. “Legally Blonde, huh?” he asked innocently. “How many times have you seen this movie now?”

“Grantaire,” Enjolras murmured, leaning in towards him. “Shut up.”

And Grantaire was only too happy to oblige.


End file.
